


I Will Protect You

by cheerfulparadigm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 8tracks, Angst, M/M, Playlist, Post-Reichenbach, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerfulparadigm/pseuds/cheerfulparadigm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fall & The Wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make an angsty Johnlock playlist on 8tracks. Mind listening to it and telling me how I did?

[I Will Protect You (Playlist)](http://8tracks.com/cheerfulparadigm/i-will-protect-you)

The Fall & The Wedding 


End file.
